


The little things

by PerthroSeidraikiri



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Indirect confession, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Slight PTSD Lily mention, brief mention of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri
Summary: Keith doesn't do partners, the constant need to consult with someone, wait for them to process then wait to plan everything out took time—a valuable quantity that whipped by with every blink of an eye in their line of work.But that wasn't the case now, Lily wasn't slow, she clicked, they clicked and the realization of that makes him thrum every single day.
Relationships: Keith Kazama Flick/Lily Hoshina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy BTB fandom! I'm so glad I finally got around to watching it but I'm pretty sad the fandom's a bit small, but hopefully it'll grow when the second season finally comes out!!
> 
> But anyway, I decided to make a contribution myself!  
> Keith and Lily's relationship is just... something I'm not able to ignore lmfao.  
> Also, I really wanted to see how the Gilbert case would have effect Keith as well in regards to his partnership/relationship with Lily so!!! angst!!

"I... well." Keith finally manages to stutter out, lips pursing tiredly in a type of contemplation that he knows will give him dreadful answers—which becomes only an amplified conclusion by the look on Lily's face.

The mug holding one of the files down rattles. Lily leans away from the table as everything begins to click into place as he watches her tuck the chair under the dining table, her eyebrows raised high and demanding.

There's no avoiding it. It's an inevitable situation which he had walked himself into knowingly. He wishes he could give a proper explanation—one that doesn't connect with his actual reason—but he's helpless at such emotional fast-paced confrontation.

Lily should know that but she still looks expectant even as a kind of patience that acts as a mask for other feelings covers her face.

"So," she breathes, shifting her weight on her hip, "Not going to pretend I'm not offended." She's looking at him right in the eye before she takes a step back to widen the distance between them; as if the proximity only added to the offence. "but we need to work together."

Which they have been; He's her partner, likely a permanent ally at the pace at which the crimes are coming their way, but she reminds him anyway. 

Folds her arms deliberately, intimidating as she hides the sting in her chest as Keith looks away, breaking the staring between them before he snaps the file in his hand closed.

It hurts, for a second, then more than that as she realizes just how tired she is of having to prove herself constantly to people that haven't really understood her yet. But Keith? When she had thought they were on the same page and she had shown how capable she was... It stung. 

Suffocated the butterflies in her belly.

"You know Keith," she continues, hazel eyes trying to meet his, "if you want another partner..."

Shameful hot tears bubble at the side of her eyes, disappointment makes them spring faster.

There's a type of shame that people feel when they cry in front of others; one that consumes them with guilt and leaves the other absolutely awkward.

Keith lets the file fall onto the table, "Lily..." His voice sounds softer, a sort of pity tone that she knows isn't actually anything next to pity. Even as the files lay open on the table, she can't bring herself to brush this off this time; it's either now or never and Keith chooses now as he takes a small step that closes the distance between them.

A good decision he hopes, "That's not it," he frowns as Lily narrows her eyes, face turned away that the itch in his hand starts to burn instead, the urge to pull her jaw to look him in the eye and see that he means it rather than hear him say it.

And admittedly, he should have seen this coming, he's closer to her more than the rest of the team, she's an unstoppable force and a wonderful partner. 

Keith doesn't do partners, the constant need to consult with someone, wait for them to process then wait to plan everything out took time—a valuable quantity that whipped by with every blink of an eye in their line of work. 

But that wasn't the case now, Lily wasn't slow, she clicked, _they_ clicked and the realization of that makes him thrum every single day. 

But habits are hard to break.

"Hey..." His hands feel heavy as he reaches up to cup her chin, confessing to his faults, admitting that he was the one in the wrong wasn't actually defeat even though he tended to think it was, it was a good step and strong enough to build up the little crack he had caused.   
  
Ears burning as Lily blinks, her face warm against his touch, breath from her nose sharp which causes his hair to stand.   
  
"I like working with you."

_'Do better.'_

His thumb slides up, the pushing in his head gets a little louder, "You're right. You're my partner and I... shouldn't have just gone off."

He's not sure he has more to say—if he does, they're much, much more intimate. 

A corner he isn't willing to go to just yet, but he's surrendering into it bit by bit. 

Lily presses into his palms, eyes fluttering closed, long enough to make his breath catch; to submerge his little corner in feelings he would rather deal with later. 

"Okay..." her tone sounds forgiving, "but you haven't told me why yet."

Deflection is only fun when someone doesn't acknowledge it, she smiles at his tired huff, his thumb sliding down.

Lily hums, eyes sparkling with amusement as the very reason she's here (except their case) makes itself known again.  
  
"I just, this case..." the files on the table are drowned by the soft rays of purple from the window, papers askew and covering the whole expanse of it. Highlighted points and calculations stark against white paper.

"Yeah, I know." 

The case is a type he knows they both associate with their first case together; disguises, mutilated bodies, unknown killers. And they have hints, they're equipped to handle such; she's a professional even though he tends to tease her about being the exact opposite sometimes. 

His hand feels slightly lighter as Lily covers it, smaller fingers hooking on his thumb, "but this is our job, and I've gotten over it."

There are still times she trembles, in rooms that are too dark or too bright. But things don't just change around in a blink of an eye.

Except for some things, unreliable things like emotions and feelings. 

Keith hates the way his heart hammers a bit faster as Lily's hand presses eagerly against his, her eyes are looking at everywhere but him as she rubs her own thumb against his knuckles before they stop, her head shifting slightly, cheek pressed a bit more deeply as her lips brush against his palm, right above his wrist before she pulls back, reaching for one of the files of the table. 

It's the little things that she does. A little kiss, barely even one, but the spot burns wonderfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :>!!


End file.
